


Just keep Breathing

by LadyLizzyB



Series: Just Breathe [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling his father about the werewolf situation in Beacon Hills, Stiles has a panic attack. </p><p>This is a sequel to And let it all out. It starts off right where the other finished. It would probably make more sense if you read the previous works in the series but could work as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my lovely reviewers! If it weren't for you I would not have thought I could write more.

As Stiles made his way downstairs, he could hear his dad talking to Derek for a minute and then making his way to bed. 

 

Stiles had a lot to think about, his dad knew about werewolves now. Was that a good thing or not? He supposed it was for the best, that way he could be prepared and know a bit more about protecting himself and the people of Beacon Hills from supernatural threats. It also meant that Derek and the others would not have to worry about the police too much, unless they actually did something wrong. 

 

Stiles grabbed a cushion and the throw blanket and lay down on the sofa. It was almost three in the morning and he had had a very stressful day. He was tired, but his brain just did not seem to want to turn off. He just lay there thinking about all the things that could go wrong, alphas attacking his dad, alphas attacking Scott, alphas attacking Derek, pretty much alphas attacking anyone. And they still had no clue what the alphas wanted with them. Why where they here? Did they want to take over the Hale territory? Did they want Derek? Why had they just attacked Derek and left? Was it a show of strength? 

 

Stiles thought back to earlier when he had first seen Derek's unmoving body on his bed covered in blood. He had looked like he was dead. 

 

As Stiles was thinking about all of this he started to realize that he was breathing faster and faster. Soon he was hyperventilating and not able to get in a full breath. He was having another panic attack. No wonder, after what had happened earlier that day, caring for an injured Derek and being forced to tell his dad about the werewolf situation was enough for anyone to freak out. 

 

He considered going to his dad, but he had also had a rough day and he needed his sleep. He thought about Derek, Derek who had said to call him next time he felt an attack coming on and that he would be there if needed. But Derek was injured and needed his sleep if he ever hoped to fully heal. 

 

So Stiles lay there, curled up on his side on the sofa. He pulled the throw around him, imagining that the warmth was coming from another body and not a blanket. He was tearing up now, rocking slightly in his attempts to breathe properly again. 

 

\----------

 

Derek had fallen almost instantly asleep once Stiles' dad had left. 

 

He was woken about half an hour later by the sounds of a rapid heartbeat and hurried breathing, _Stiles_. 

 

Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, he was out of the bed and down the stairs. He made his way over to the couch and saw the heartbreaking sight of Stiles in the midst of another panic attack. He moved forward, gently lifting Stiles into his lap and started rocking him and rubbing his back up and down, the moves familiar from the last time this had occurred. 

 

"Shh...It's alright, I've got you. Breathe with me...That's it, in and out...there you go."

 

Stiles slowly calmed down, much faster than last time this had happened. He sat in Derek's lap for a moment while the last of the tears stopped and he could catch his breath. 

 

"Why didn't you come get me?" Derek asked, "I was only upstairs."

 

"You were injured and needed your rest." was Stiles' excuse. As Stiles became more aware of the situation he began to struggle slightly trying to get away from Derek. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"You're injured, I'm probably making it worse, you should be laying down, oh god, oh god please don't start bleeding again." Stiles stated rapidly, still trying to get out of Derek's grasp. Derek was having none of it. 

 

"Slow down, you need to breathe. There you go. I have been healing for almost 12 hours now. It is really only aches and pains now, the skin has knitted together, no scars." As if to prove this, Derek started taking off the gauze that still covered the majority of his chest. Once the first piece showed that Derek was telling the truth, that there was fresh smooth skin replacing the bloody gashes from earlier, Stiles quickly started to take the others off, needing to make sure that Derek was alright. 

 

Stiles found himself with his hand rubbing up and down Derek's chest and abs, reassuring himself that the sourwolf was fine, no long-term damage done. Of course, that was when he realized he was practically molesting the guy. He drew back his hand quickly with a quiet squeak, once again trying to get out of Derek's hold. 

 

Derek kept his hold on him though. "Stop squirming."

 

Stiles stilled. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Considering he had gotten up at 6 yesterday for school he had been up for almost a full day at this point, an emotionally draining full day. He lay his head on Derek's shoulder, assuming Derek was ok with it as he seemed fine with Stiles sitting in his lap. 

 

"We should go to sleep." Derek whispered, "I'm exhausted and I know you must be too."

 

Stiles just nodded and before he could once again try to move off of Derek's lap, he found himself being maneuvered so that he was laying next to Derek on the sofa. They were both laying on their sides and Stiles' back was flush against Derek's chest, one of Derek's arms wrapped around Stiles' middle so that he did not fall off. He began to protest "My dad..." but before he could finish Derek cut him off.

 

"Said that we couldn't share a bed together, he said nothing about a sofa. Besides, I'm sure he will understand once you explain the circumstances. Your dad's a reasonable guy."

 

Stiles would have protested that the sofa was obviously much worse than the bed as they were much closer together and that his dad might just shoot them both before they had a chance to explain. But he was enjoying the steady warmth coming from Derek and before he could say anything had drifted off, finally getting to sleep after this awful day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you have suggestions as to what you would like to see in future stories just let me know. I came up with a rough plan as to how I want this series to run but would love more input that could flesh out story lines. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> LadyLizzyB


End file.
